reeqfandomcom-20200215-history
Highkeep
Highkeep lies in the certain of Antonica, and as such acts as a central hub and quest center for characters around level 30. It is somewhat like a city and live Temple of Solusek Ro rolled into one. All classes can complete multiple challenging quests here for rewards that are very good for this level. The gear obtained here is a good stepping stone to the high-end dungeons and even to raiding. Warrior Falx MAGIC ITEM LORE ITEM NO DROP Slot: PRIMARY SECONDARY Skill: 1H Slashing Atk Delay: 21 DMG: 7 STR: +5 STA: +5 Effect: Stun (Combat, Casting Time: Instant) at Level 20 WT: 6.5 Size: MEDIUM Class: WAR Race: ALL Item Lore: Ancient sword used by Barbarian Warriors. Paladin Runic Defender MAGIC ITEM LORE ITEM NO TRADE Slot: PRIMARY Skill: 1H Slashing Atk Delay: 34 DMG: 12 STA: +5 WIS: +5 Effect: Shielding (Combat, Casting Time: Instant) at Level 20 WT: 7.0 Size: Medium Class: PAL Race: ALL Item Lore: Inscribed with protective runes. Shadow Knight Shadowsteel MAGIC ITEM LORE ITEM NO TRADE Slot: PRIMARY Skill: 1H Slashing Atk Delay: 39 DMG: 15 DEX: +5 INT: +5 Effect: Vampiric Embrace (Combat, Casting Time: Instant) at Level 20 WT: 3.0 Size: MEDIUM Class: SHD Race: ALL Item Lore: Forged from shadow. Ranger Bard Swan Song MAGIC ITEM LORE ITEM NO TRADE Slot: PRIMARY SECONDARY Skill: 1H Slashing Atk Delay: 19 DMG: 6 Singing: +10 Effect: Anthem de Arms (Combat, Casting Time: Instant) at Level 20 WT: 2.0 Size: MEDIUM Class: BRD Race: ALL Item Lore: This blade gives off a slight hum. Mask of Highkeep MAGIC ITEM LORE ITEM NO TRADE Slot: FACE AC: 4 Effect: Illusion Human (Any Slot/Can Equip, Casting Time: 6.0) WT: 0.4 Size: SMALL Class: BRD ROG Race: ALL Item Lore: Used by the Underground Traders. Monk Rogue Bloodlust MAGIC ITEM LORE ITEM NO TRADE Slot: PRIMARY Skill: Piercing Atk Delay: 29 DMG: 8 Effect: Blood Claw (Combat, Casting Time: Instant) at Level 20 WT: 1.0 Size: Medium Class: ROG Race: ALL Item Lore: This dagger has an unsatiable hunger for blood. Cloak of Stealth MAGIC ITEM LORE ITEM NO TRADE Slot: BACK AC: 8 WT: 0.4 Size: MEDIUM Effect: Gather Shadows (Any Slot/Can Equip, Casting Time: Instant) at Level 20 Class: ROG Race: ALL Item Lore: Anything draped by this cloak disappears from sight. Mask of Highkeep MAGIC ITEM LORE ITEM NO TRADE Slot: FACE AC: 4 Effect: Illusion Human (Any Slot/Can Equip, Casting Time: 6.0) WT: 0.4 Size: SMALL Class: BRD ROG Race: ALL Item Lore: Used by the Underground Traders. Cleric Druid Living Treantstaff MAGIC ITEM LORE ITEM NO TRADE Slot: PRIMARY Skill: 1H Blunt Atk Delay: 25 DMG: 6 STR: +4 WIS: +8 Mana: +25 Effect: Stinging Swarm (Must Equip, Casting Time: 7.5) at Level 20 WT: 6.0 Size: LARGE Class: DRU Race: ALL Item Lore: The still-living branch of a treant. Shaman Enchanter Argent Wand MAGIC ITEM LORE ITEM NO DROP Slot: PRIMARY Skill: 1H Blunt Atk Delay: 21 DMG: 4 INT: +5 Mana: +25 SV MAGIC: +15 Effect: Color Shift (Must Equip, Casting Time: 6.0) at Level 20 WT: 1.5 Size: MEDIUM Class: ENC Race: ALL Item Lore: It's difficult to look at directly. Magician Sceptre of Elements MAGIC ITEM LORE ITEM NO DROP Slot: PRIMARY Skill: 1H Blunt Atk Delay: 23 DMG: 5 AGI: +5 INT: +5 SV FIRE: +5 SV COLD: +5 Effect: Reclaim Energy (Any Slot/Can Equip, Casting Time: Instant) at Level 20 Focus: Minion of Elements WT: 2.5 Size: MEDIUM Class: MAG Race: ALL Item Lore: Infused with the powers of fire, water, earth, and air. Necromancer Soulreaper MAGIC ITEM LORE ITEM NO DROP Slot: PRIMARY Skill: 1H Slash Atk Delay: 29 DMG: 7 CHA: -10 INT: +5 Hit Points: +25 SV DISEASE: +5 SV POISON: +5 Effect: Engulfing Darkness (Must Equip, Casting Time: 7.5) at Level 20 Focus: Minion of Hate WT: 2.5 Size: MEDIUM Class: NEC Race: ALL Item Lore: Used to harvest souls. Wizard Staff of Diminishing MAGIC ITEM LORE ITEM NO TRADE Slot: PRIMARY Skill: 1H Blunt Atk Delay: 31 DMG: 6 DEX: +4 INT: +6 Mana: +15 SV FIRE: +5 SV COLD: +5 Effect: Lower Element I (Any Slot/Can Equip, Casting Time: Instant) at Level 20 WT: 4.5 Size: LARGE Class: WIZ Race: ALL Item Lore: The air around the staff is visibly dirupted.